domhain_bydfandomcom-20200213-history
Catkin
Catkin The sadism of the Catkin is rivaled only by that of the Swinekin, but their inability to work well with one another in large groups limits the amount of damage they can cause. History The Catkin are said to be the youngest of the Strainseiri. They were created only shortly before the rise of the Daoine. While the other Strainseiri were devastated by this turn of events, legend says the Catkin were aloof, unconcerned with such matters. This aloofness has continued into the present day, with the Catkin being largely unconcerned with politics or grudges. At some point in time, the Catkin discovered that Daoine were willing to pay them for hunting prey animals or killing Ratkin who had been blamed for some crime. The Catkin were all too happy to accept this arrangement and began working as bounty hunters of the Daoine. Their skills were then found to extend to spying and they became very useful indeed. Appearance and Magic In their Daoine form, Catkin are incredibly variable. They're as likely to interbreed with Daoine as they are their own kind and so may look like any people on Domhain Byd whatsoever, including those who were only visiting briefly on ships. They're fond of dressing in attractive and fashionable clothing and are always impeccably groomed. In their animal form, Catkin are slightly larger than ordinary housecats, though they tend to be somewhat bulkier in muscle and leaner in fat. Their coats come in a variety of colors, but are always striped or spotted. Solid colors or other patterns are unheard of among Catkin. Instead, they're more likely to resemble wild breeds of small cat. The Catkin lack a true third form, though some are able to partially shift and adopt traits from one form or another. Those who have mastered this ability can gain claws, fur, fangs and cat eyes in their Daoine form, but they lack the size and power of a true third form. Like all Strainseiri, Catkin have heightened senses of scent and hearing. Their visual acuity is particularly enhanced, second only to the eyes of the Falconkin. There are many stories about the magic of the Catkin. Some are true and some are not. In some respects, their reputation far exceeds reality. In others, their secretive nature has hidden remarkable assets. Their magical abilities to sneak silently and climb on any surface are widely known. Lesser known is their magic of intimidation--a well-placed hiss can strike temporary fear into even the stoutest heart--and marking. By marking an area with urine while casting this spell, they can drive off Daoine or Strainseiri by causing great discomfort. Only another Catkin or a well-trained Druid can remove the mark. Virtually unknown outside of the tribe is the Kitten's Cry, which is magic to make their voices so cajoling and pitiful that those who hear them are compelled to give aid. Almost all Catkin learn at least one spell before leaving their mother; many learn more. Customs The Catkin are unusual among the Strainseiri in having no official Druids among them. It's believed that they used to have Druids, but that their largely solitary existence made it very difficult for the Druids to teach the histories to their kittens or aid them with magic. Eventually, the Druids were either adopted by other tribes or else turned to Daoine life. Kittens and young adults may stay close to their mother and siblings for some time, but will eventually wander off on their own. They are as good at blending in to Daoine society as the Ratkin are, but never become as entrenched in the culture. There is always a limit to how close they can become to anything other than their own littermates and mother, and even that bond eventually ends. On rare occasions, young Catkin may form lasting attachments with one another or with another Strainseiri or a Daoine. When this happens, the other Strainseiri or Daoine had best be prepared for an exhausting relationship, as the Catkin cycles through desperately needing their company and violently rejecting it. They have many of the same solitary instincts as the Falconkin, but their need for companionship goes unfulfilled because they don't mate for life as the Falconkin do. Because of this, their lives are often a painful struggle between loneliness and the need for freedom. Some Catkin find a way around this struggle by keeping Daoine slaves or concubines, so that they can control when and how their social needs are met. This is more often the toms than queens. Catkin queens will usually just have more kittens if they really need the company. Luckily for the Catkin, despite their frequently offputting behavior, they are also preturnaturally charismatic and there are few who can resist their charms. When they do desire company, they often find admirers quickly flocking to them. Seasonal Gathering The Catkin don't officially gather, but males are drawn to females during their mating season in the spring. The males will battle one another for mating rights, but the queen may still reject the winner. Once the mating season is done, the males usually abandon the females and go their own way once again. Rarely, a male and female may bond and stay together as mates. The closest thing to a gathering that the Catkin have is as winter approaches and females begin to find one another and form a temporary colony or clowder as they support and help one another through the last months of their pregnancies and their births. Twins and larger litters are relatively common among the Catkin, as with several other Strainseiri tribes. Male Catkin are known to murder young kittens when the mating season returns, to force their mothers into an early estrus. The temporary clowders of females help protect the young until the season passes and the females go their own way again. Allies The Catkin have no allies and none to call friend. Category:Strainseiri